What's next ?
by MissGrande
Summary: Après la première mission de la 'Suicide Squad' ; que deviennent les différents membres ? Voici nos hypothèses, ou notre version des faits. / Co-écriture : MissGrande et LLHS.


**What's next :**

...

NDAs : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Nous vous présentons notre co-écriture. Il s'agit donc d'un OS suite au film, à notre façon. _MissGrande_ a écrit Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, El Diablo. _LLHS_ a écrit Joker  & Harley Quinn, June Moone et Rick Flag et Killer Croc.

Nous espérons que cet OS vous plaira. Nous sommes nouveaux sur ce fandom, alors nous aimerions vraiment avoir vos avis:). Il nous reste juste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Angie et Thomas,

…

 _ **Deadshot :**_

Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette putain de nuit qu'était celle où ils s'étaient tous réunis, combattant L'enchanteresse et la personne qu'elle avait possédée . Le tout enfermé dans sa cellule à Belle Rêve. Malgré cette solitude et cette souffrance , il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : sa fille.

Elle lui manquait tellement depuis son affrontement avec _Batman_ dans cette ruelle sinistre et sombre . Il l'aimait tellement qu'il s'était fait arrêter volontairement pour ne pas la voir pleurer.

Mais tout a changé depuis qu'il l'a revu ne serait-ce que pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs, il en était même très fier. C'est depuis ce jour qu'il s'est décidé à changer , il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle .

C'est grâce à elle qu'il ne sombre pas dans la folie et ne cherche plus à se faire remarquer .

Cependant , il ne changea pas ses habitudes , toujours à frapper son sac pour se soulager et ne penser à rien d'autre.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit une sonnerie d'alarme, il pensa tout de suite à Killer Croc, en se disant qu'il voulait à tout prix rejoindre l'océan pour y accomplir son règne .

Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela , il voulait à tout prix sortir d'ici sans s'évader, les gardes le retrouveraient sûrement et l'empêcheraient de trouver son bonheur. Là , il crut que le pire arrivait pour lui, plusieurs gardes vinrent dans sa cellule , voulant le blesser mais il fut choqué de leurs réactions .

Les gardes voulait le relâcher pour sa bonne conduite et il se retrouva enfin dehors , libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'eut pas le temps pour ça.

Une fois sorti , il fut tellement heureux qu'il décida d'abandonner son travail de tueur à gages et s'empressa de vite retrouver sa fille . C'est alors qu'il se lança dans un sprint effréné pour retourner à son appartement .

Après plusieurs minutes d'effort intense , il arriva chez lui en un temps record et se décida après plusieurs minutes de souvenirs et tristesse , de monter chez lui .

Pour lui , c'était un peu comme son ancienne maison, car il avait passé tellement de temps en prison qu'il ne savait plus comment était le confort de son chez-soi.

Frapper à la porte fut une immense épreuve pour lui mais il ne se déroba pas . Et il vit sa fille, ouvrant la porte et qui avait bien grandi. Elle fondit en larmes devant son père .

Et il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux ensemble , comme une famille .

…

 _ **Killer Croc :**_

La bruyante musique qui émanait de la télévision suspendue au mur de pierres, partiellement humides, remplissait l'habitacle de la cellule. Killer Croc aimait l'écouter, jouir des notes qu'il jugeait douces et sympathiques, tout comme il adorait faire trempette. Même si bon, à son niveau, il ne s'agissait plus vraiment de faire trempette.

L'eau était toujours aussi agréable, c'était son deuxième lui. Non, il fallait plutôt dire que c'était lui. Comme ceux qui aiment avoir des tatouages sur leurs peaux, et qui clament haut et fort qu'ils font parti d'eux même. Enfin, voilà.

Et puis un jour, arpentant comme d'habitude ses canalisations gorgées d'eau, il remarqua de ses yeux reptiliens sombres et brillants, un endroit alors méconnu.

Une...Une canalisation secrète, partiellement bouchée, et crade. Mais ça, il s'en moquait. C'était son quotidien, l'eau et la saleté. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire reculer, ou vaciller. Ce qui comptait pour lui, à ce moment là, c'était de découvrir le nouvel endroit.

Peut être que...Non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Ni même y songer, il ne voulait pas risquer d'être blessé. Peu importait, tant pis.

Il s'enfonça dans le tuyau bien large et en ressortit ce qui lui semblait être une bonne heure plus tard. Mais qu'était une heure, lorsqu'on était en prison depuis belle lurette ?

Et là : le choc !

Il émergea de l'eau et découvrit avec une surprise qui ne saurait être mesurée qu'un paysage s'étendait autour de lui. Un paysage vert, et particulièrement beau.

La...

La liberté. C'était donc cela, ce qu'on nommait liberté. Ce pour quoi des hommes s'étaient battus, et continuaient encore aujourd'hui. Il l'aimait, même si cela faisait à peine quelques secondes qu'il la connaissait.

Maintenant, il allait rejoindre un de ces bateaux qui naviguaient tranquillement, s'emparer des vêtements et de l'identité d'un des passagers et refaire sa vie...

…

 _ **Le Joker & Harley Quinn : **_

« - On rentre à la maison, » susurra t-il, doucement, tout doucement, à son oreille.

La Reine de Gotham sautilla comme une enfant, poussant des « poussin, poussin » aigus, tout en tapant dans ses mains.

Le Joker aimait la voir -et l'avoir en fait- dans une humeur aussi joviale.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans une des luxueuses voitures du Joker, et filèrent à toute allure. Il n'y avait que des cris hystériques qui remplissaient l'habitacle, au début, et puis le Joker reprit son calme, sourit en l'observant s'amuser comme une petite fille, pousser des cris.

« On va où ? » demanda t-elle alors, en le voyant les conduire dans un endroit inconnu.

Il eut un sourire en coin. Mystérieux.

« Là où tout a commencé pour nous, poupée. » rigola t-il. Et c'était particulièrement amusant, si bien qu'elle se mit à rire à son tour.

Bon. Harley ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient les plans de son poussin, mais elle ne le sous-estimait pas : il n'était pas le Joker pour rien.

Et puis, ils arrivèrent finalement à l'Arkham Asylum. Harley pouvait se souvenir de la vie monotone et trop sérieuse qu'elle vivait avant de franchir le seuil de _sa_ cellule. Il avait tout changé. L'avait changé.

Les couloirs sombres, et encore dévastés par l'attaque, lui faisaient froid dans le dos, mais elle ne se laissa pas avoir. Elle resterait avec son poussin maintenant, serait sa Harley Quinn, la seule et l'unique.

Le Joker s'installa dans un immense bureau, qui avait été magiquement redécoré à sa manière. Des couleurs vives et provocantes habillaient l'endroit, le rendant plus _lui_. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête.

Arkham Asylum serait leur nouvelle maison, leur nouvel empire. Là où il pourrait tout diriger, régner. Dans cette nouvelle demeure à leur image, ils organiseraient doucement leur ascension jusqu'au _top_ , comme on dit.

Le Joker avait prévu de faire venir ses meilleures -et aussi les plus loufoques, dingues et fous- acolytes. D'anciens ''amis'', parfois même des prisonniers de ce bâtiment. Mais maintenant il savait qu'ici, il allait régner. Et bientôt, une fois que cette armée de fous serait montée, ils pourront tous descendre en ville et...

Qui pourrait les arrêter ?

Batman ? Laisser les rire. La Suicide Squad...

Le Joker les inviterait volontiers à faire parti de son nouveau groupe.

Alors il n'y aurait personne, c'est bien cela, son projet. Et enfin, il pourrait pleinement régner et dominer. Ils seront le Roi et la Reine, dans leur royaume de démence et d'or.

Il rit à gorge déployée en y songeant, et sa Harley Quinn l'imitant lorsqu'elle saisit le plan.

…

 _ **Rick Flag & June Moone**_

Pour eux, tout allait bien. Ils avait fini par se marier, s'installer dans une maison située très agréablement en ville. Ils profitaient et jouissaient de la vie, tout simplement. Plus d'Enchanteresse pour venir tourmenter leurs existences.

Juste eux, et une vie à écrire dorénavant.

Et puis, un jour, June apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Une superbe nouvelle, et elle se sentait vraiment prête à avoir un enfant.

Après des examens médicaux, elle apprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'un enfant, mais de deux. Des jumeaux, probablement. Cela la mit encore plus en joie !

Rick le fut également. Il raconta la bonne nouvelle à ses collègues de travail, bien qu'en ce moment, à la prison Belle Rêve, il y avait beaucoup de travail. Il la rassura. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur elle et leur enfants.

Même si, il fallait avouer que les disparitions des prisonniers, tels que Killer Croc et Harley Quinn étaient préoccupantes. Rick ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter, et continua son travail acharnée de recherche pour les retrouver. Pour le moment, aucunes pistes, aucunes traces. Deadshot refusait toujours de les aider, prétextant vouloir passer son temps avec sa vie, l'éducation de cette dernière, et tout simplement, avec le nouveau travail qu'il avait dégoté afin de la rendre fière. Il semblait s'être bien intégré dans la société, après sa libération qui était tout à fait légitime. Il avait respecté sa part du contrat, à eux de faire quelques pas en avant. Et quels pas ! Deadshot, qui s'appelait plus communément Floyd Lawton, vivait comme n'importe qui d'autre.

Il ne voulait plus qu'on lui rabâche sans cesse qui il était, et qu'il devait revenir pour ci, ou pour cela.

Mais Rick comprenait.

Lui même savait que la vie avait une délicieuse saveur, surtout maintenant qu'il avait appris être bientôt père.

Et les enfants vinrent au monde. Un garçon et une fille. Ils les nommèrent Tom et Angela, des prénoms que June affectionnait particulièrement. Valeur sentimentale, disait-elle.

La vie coulait et glissait tranquillement. Puis, un jour, June découvrit avec horreur que ses enfants avaient hérités -et elle ignorait encore comment- des pouvoirs de l'Enchanteresse.

Tout semblait à recommencer.

…

 _ **El Diablo :**_

Après la bataille où il avait vu qu'il n'avait été d'aucune utilité , il ne chercha même pas à s'enfuir mais resta simplement dans l'endroit où il était sûr qu'il ne blesserait personne , sa triste cellule.

Cette nuit là , il fit un étrange rêve où il montrait son pouvoir à d'autres personnes sans les blesser et il trouva cela tellement magnifique, de pouvoir en faire profiter tout le monde.

Pour lui , ce fut _la_ révélation , il voulut conserver cette lueur d'espoir de réussir sa vie, un jour.

Il décida donc d'en faire part à son gardien de cellule . Le gardien lui même trouva cette idée intéressante et en fit donc part à ses supérieurs, mais aussi à Amanda Waller . Ils trouvèrent cette suggestion très prometteuse et lui proposèrent donc de le laisser faire .

Cependant avec une petite condition , lui remettre le transmetteur et le tuer au premier faux pas .

El Diablo accepta avec joie , il n'avait plus aucune envie de faire de faux pas, depuis l'accident où il avait tué en utilisant ses pouvoirs .

Arrivé dans son chapiteau qu'il appela Les Flammes de Joie . Il savait qu'il pouvait impressionner tout le monde avec ses figures de flammes , comme tout autres choses auxquelles les gens ne s'attendraient pas . Il embellit les villes d'affiches pour promouvoir son idée, donner envie aux personnes de venir admirer son art.

Lors de sa première représentation , la salle était remplie et il eut du mal à résister à l'envie de tous les tuer pour la simple raison de l'avoir mis en prison , mais il se souvint qu'il était sorti et ne voulait en aucun cas faire d'erreurs stupides .

La représentation commença. Le public était subjugué par les statues de feu qu'il pouvait faire .

En voyant le public apprécier son spectacle , il se dit qu'il avait trouvé quoi faire de sa vie. Comment tourner la page.

...

 _ **Captain Boomerang**_

Il était enfin débarrassé de cette mission à laquelle il fut presque obligé de participer .

La seule chose qui lui avait plu, fut cette mystérieuse Katana , qu'il avait trouvé au début très étrange , en la trouvant assise sur le sol à parler à un sabre .

Mais depuis qu'elle s'était confessée et qu'il eût tout entendu de son histoire , il se trouva mal pour elle , mais après diverses hypothèses , il voulut tenter sa chance avec elle . Si il pouvait la rendre heureuse , pourquoi pas ?

Suite à ce combat , elle s'était repliée dans une petite partie de la ville, pour discuter librement avec son mari de ce qu'elle avait vécu au cours de ces derniers jours.

Il la complimenta sur ses capacités au combat et ses tenues légèrement extravagantes . Il lui sortit tout plein de compliments en espérant qu'elle lui réponde , ne serait-ce qu'un seule mot , un regard .

Après plusieurs minutes de silence , sans un mot , elle se décida donc à le suivre et accepta son invitation dans un bar . Il ne voulut pas tenter le restaurant , ne pas montrer qu'il pouvait l'acheter , et elle avait bien remarqué . Il discutèrent pendant de longues heures , discutant sur leurs points communs et leurs passions .

Tard dans la nuit , il se décida à la raccompagner chez elle , il n'avait pas vraiment de domicile.

En entrant dans cette maison , toute décorée dans un style asiatique , il en fut subjugué et ce fut à cet instant qu'il allait lui proposer sa demande .

Mais en se retournant , il vit Katana , un genou à terre et ne comprit pas son comportement , car normalement c'était à l'homme de faire sa déclaration et non l'inverse .

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire , et quand il regarda la raison de son sourire , il vit que la bague avait une forme de boomerang , et il se rendit compte que c'était elle qui l'avait remarqué depuis le début .

Captain Boomerang avec son désir accompli , accepta avec la plus grande joie qu'un homme pouvait ressentir

…

 _The end._

 _What's next, by MissGrande and LLHS._


End file.
